


слепое око луны

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: запомни и усвой, малой — это прекрасная и отвратительная вселенная





	слепое око луны

**Author's Note:**

> реквест  
> диалог стэнли (тогда мы думали, что это стэнли) и диппера. без какой-либо цели.

\- Не стоит обижаться на родных только из-за... такого? Хм. Я не лучший советник в этом плане.

Стэнли Пайнс рассеянно пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд в сторону. Ночь полна шумов, воя полицейской сирены и громких голосов где-то далеко-далеко в городе, которые слышно даже тут, в хижине Тайн. Люди воют, плачут и причитают - кто-то ругает правительство, кто-то - пришельцев, а некоторые не говорят ничего, но спешно собирают чемоданы, собираясь уехать из этого проклятого города навсегда. Агенты ФБР зализывают свои раны и одним глазом смотрят на хаос, творящийся в городе, шагами меряя кабинеты - им нужно добраться до Стэнфорда Пайнса, покорившего саму гравитацию, они тревожно думают о том, что будет дальше - но тогда, наверное, не случится ничего. Остается только ждать и бояться неизвестного будущего, о котором не знает даже Временной Младенец, делающий ставки с ведьмами на предмет дальнейших событий в этом маленьком аду.

Стэнли Пайнс прищуривает один глаз и смотрит на луну, мелькающую меж туч - она отвечает ему неестественным фиолетовым свечением, и, кажется, подмигивает яркой желтизной с черной полосой, проходящей прямо по центру спутника. Это, конечно же, не луна вовсе, а Билл Сайфер, неустанно смотрящий на собственную шахматную доску, где он ведет тяжелую борьбу с Временным Младенцем и ведьмами, решившими развлечься. Биллу не интересны люди, он смотрит на Стэнли, а Стэнли - на него. Но сейчас ему вовсе не до демона снов и разума, решившего присмотреть за своими фигурами, перед ним стоит куда более серьезная проблема. Ей двенадцать лет, и у нее есть дурацкая кепка с изображением сосны.

Стэнли Пайнс смотрит на Диппера и качает головой. Раскуривает старую трубу, украденную у кого-то в другом измерении. Пропажу, наверное, и не заметили - кому какое дело до трубки, когда вокруг идет война против этого чертового Временного Младенца? Пусть он со своими ведьмами подавится чаем, зная, что Стэнли Пайнс не намерен так просто прощать гибель товарищей, пусть даже половина из них была ему малознакома. Но все это - месть, Билл Сайфер, должны подождать. Двенадцатилетний мальчишка с поистине недетским взглядом, разочаровавшийся в собственной семье, сейчас куда опаснее, чем те двое. Вера - она такая. Теряешь ее - теряешь силу, волю к жизни и так далее в этом духе.

Стэнли Пайнс хлопает мальчишку по плечу, но тот не отвечает. Мелкий слишком погружен в свои мысли, он мрачен, словно те тучи на небе, что мешают всевидящему оку Билла, и Стэнли внезапно понимает, что без понятия, как успокаивать детей. Его драма, мелкого-то, схожа с драмой самого Стэнли - они оба увидели, что родственники порой готовы пожертвовать всем ради близкого человека, и это, казалось бы, неплохо, но... Стэнли Пайнс настрого запретил брату и МакГакету открывать портал во второй раз, объявив о том, что тот может уничтожить мир. Диппер Пайнс заставил Мейбл думать головой, а не сердцем, выбирая мир, а не неизвестные цели Стэнфорда.

Стэнли Пайнс тяжело вдыхает и выдыхает облако дыма. Во всем виноват Стэнфорд, но, если подумать, даже не смотря на ненависть со стороны Диппера и синяк под глазом, полученный от "приветствия" самого брата, он все равно любит их двоих, и сделал это только ради "семьи", как он сам выражается. Ха-ха-а-а... Семья. Стэнли понимает, что не может винить брата. Тот сделал все неправильно, но в то же время правильно. Вернул его сюда. Все это было ради этого. Слезы Мейбл, ненависть Диппера и ярость самого Стэнли по поводу открытого вновь портала.

\- Я тоже им недоволен. Но он сделал это из чистых побуждений, понимаешь? Не каждый был бы готов пожертвовать миром ради брата, это даже похвально, пусть он тот еще идиот, скрывающий кучу тайн. Подумаешь!.. Тайны. Смена личности была лишь игрой в прятки от правительства после того, как я исчез тридцать лет назад, ты не бери себе в голову. Не бери.

\- При чем. Тут. Стэнфорд.

Стэнли Пайнс роняет трубку изо рта и непонимающе смотрит на Диппера. Взгляд того устремлен на желтую луну, и в глазах мальчишки отражается темная полоса, делая его похожим на демона снов в человеческом облике. Стэнли не чует - уже знает о том, что Диппер имел дело с Биллом. Стэнфорд рассказал. Трудно не учуять такое, когда у тебя за плечами тридцатилетний опыт общения с нечистью в другой реальности.

\- Дело не в нем. Мне плевать на него, пусть дальше мутит свои игры, - Диппер качает головой и закрывает глаза. Ударяет кулаком по раскрытой ладони. - Дело не в нем. Дело в Мейбл. Я сказал ей подумать. Сказал. Она сделала все неправильно, но в то же время правильно. Я... я не знаю. Не знаю, что думать об этом. Мы могли уничтожить мир, но не уничтожили. Вернулся ты. А если бы она не нажала кнопку, то многое могло бы не произойти. Может, Сайфер уже рыщет, как воспользоваться твоим возвращением, чтобы убить нас всех...

Стэнли Пайнс опять хлопает мальчишку по спине и поднимает глаза на луну. Опять. Та слепо пялится пустой глазницей на Гравити Фоллз, в чьих чревах ворочаются хтонические чудовища. Он не может решить, красиво ли это, или все же страшно. Ему нечего сказать. Девочка виновата. Не виновата. Девочка все правильно сделала, на самом деле. Голова не всегда права. И внутренняя борьба мальчишки - не что-то удивительное, а вполне обычное следствие.

Стэнли Пайнс отворачивается от слепого ока Сайфера и смотрит на Диппера. Тот с тоской смотрит в пол и потирает кулаком нос. Позади них, в комнате, царит хаос из разрушенных вещей. Везде хаос - в городе. В мета-мире, вздрогнувшем при открытии портала. В будущем - ведь оттуда пропала значимая фигура. Но будущее пусть остается в будущем, а Стэнли хочет пожить в настоящем.

\- Запомни и усвой, малой - это прекрасная и отвратительная вселенная.

Слепое око луны и демона закрывается, на этот раз - уже навсегда.


End file.
